New year, New day
by RenzoYT
Summary: It's the next year, senior year. You have been in the literature club for a while now and look forward to a new year.
1. Chapter 1: Senior year begins

It's Monday morning, summer vacation just ended and we had to write an essay about our vacation for school. But of course Sayori came to my house last week to ask for help with her essay. And yesterday evening I got a text that just said: 'OMG Renzo PLEASE help me!' Of course I didn't help her. I would've, if Monika hadn't pointed out that I was spoiling Sayori, but can you blame me? Seeing her cheerful face after we've done something together like homework is all worth it. But Monika's right I can't spoil her just because I want to. And of course I overslept when it's the first day. God it's senior year and I am still oversleeping from time to time, who am I, Sayori!? Ugh.. I shower, get dressed grab a quick breakfast (just an apple, but we're counting that as breakfast) and get going to Sayori's house. I might've not seen her a lot during summer break but old habits die hard. And to none of my surprises she's just standing there with a smug look on her face. 'Well, look who overslept now' she says with the biggest smile on her face. I'm glad to see her smile though. Sayori had depression and eventually I began to notice. But it was of course really late when she was really thinking about suicide. Even though she's over her depression with some help from me and her parents, I still feel bad for not noticing. But that's a burden I'm going to need to bare. As we're walking to school I look over to Sayori to just see her staring at the apple: 'Sayori…. What're you doing?'. She suddenly snaps back to reality. Uhm… Renzo? I don't trust this one bit.. Sayori what's up? When to none of my surprises she just says: I'm hungry!'. Sayori didn't you get breakfast you waited for me, surely you had the time to get a descent breakfast. Were she replied with: 'But Renzo, you always helped me with cooking when al of a sudden you just stopped helping! Why are you so mean! I suddenly realized she can't cook on her own, I didn't realize because I just stopped helping her with everything. And that's when I just realized I'm a terrible friend. Monika said to not spoil her but leaving her alone?! She won't survive much longer if I don't help. She would if her parents didn't go on a business trip for a year. And it's been hard for Sayori since then. And that was the same time I stopped helping her with everything. So making up an apology I say: 'Sayori I am so sorry, I just stopped helping you with everything the same time your parents left! I just left you alone I am so sorry! I want to say more but Sayori suddenly places her hand on my mouth and says: 'Renzo, it's okay'. Tell you what if you help me with cooking again I'll forgive you. 'Sure': I said when the expression on her face just got so much happier. But then Sayori said: 'Okay then it's a deal! You'll come to my house after the club and you'll help me with cooking and homework'. Something's not right: Wait Sayori, I just said cooking not home-. She covers my mouth again and gives me puppy-eyes. No! My only weakness *well, that and cupcakes* fine… We talk more for a bit when we suddenly reach the school just when the bell rings. Renzo! See we almost were too late on the FIRST day of school. Sorry Sayori I just was watching anime for a little too long. It was the season finale! No excuses, she says. We both head our separate ways and when I turn around for a second I see Sayori looking at me, giving me one last wink before entering the building. And all I can think about after that is how cute she is.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of a new year

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 2: The beginning of a brand new year/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Although it's the first day of school, you can't really say that we have lessons. Well everyone that's in a club. Before lunch break the high school freshman come to the gymnasium were all the clubs have a stand to promote themselves. Monika's been talking about today for weeks since she hopes to get some new members. I guess we all do. No that it isn't fun with the five of us. My lesson ends and just as I was about to leave the class Sayori rushes in and drags me out of the class: Come on slowpoke! 'I want to be there as soon as we can' span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanshe says with the brightest smile I've seen on her in months. But of course we may be in a hurry, she stops at the vending machine and because I know Sayori she says: 'Renzo? Can I have some money? I forgot it'. Where I reply with: 'Sure want me to add that to that to the hundreds of dollar you still have to pay me?' Sayori all of a sudden is shocked: 'What?! Is it already that much! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Relax Sayori I'm joking sure you can have some money. I say that and every time I think of what Monika said to me: 'You've got to stop spoiling her, she needs to become an independent woman'. But then I look her, and realize she's never going to grow up. I keep staring at Sayori and eventually space out. When all of a sudden she screams my name: RENZO! And because I was spacing out I fell over. Followed by a very hard laugh of Sayori. I stand up, grab Sayori's hand and we rush to the gymnasium. When she suddenly stops me and points at a person. I don't realize it at first but then see that it's actually Monika. Where Sayori follows with: 'Monika, long time no see!' Monika suddenly looks behind her very surprised. Sayori!? Renzo?! Hey! You can see she's suddenly a lot more cheerful. Monika's the president of the literature club and started all of it. And because Sayori was the first member of the literature club she became Vice President and a good one at that. Sayori will always find a way to cheer everyone up. She proved that after a festival last year. We prepared so much and yet nobody new joined. Everyone was quite upset. Except for Sayori who saw it as a good learning experience. She truly is a bundle of happiness and sunshine. We continue to walk to the gym and go to our stand, but there's one thing bothering me. Monika? Where are Yuri and Natsuki? Monika looks weird at me first but then her expression becomes normal again. Oh they couldn't make it to the gym. Yuri offered to help a teacher with her class for the day before realizing today was… well today. And Natsuki only came back from vacation last night, so she probably is taking a nap right now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well that makes sense but I still would've wanted for everyone to be here at the first day. So it's just me, Monika and Sayori. We all go sit at our which we all helped design. Some freshman come take a look but end up just going to another booth. It's quite upsetting but it is what it is. After all the freshman students leave the gym we clean up and by the time we're done we head to the clubroom./span/p 


End file.
